


Stuck between a Wild Tiger & a Poisonous Snake

by AloeKengan



Category: Kengan Omega, ケンガンアシュラ | Kengan Ashura (Anime), ケンガンアシュラ | Kengan Ashura (Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloeKengan/pseuds/AloeKengan
Summary: Two of your closest friends happened to be some of the top Karate fighters in Rukoshin Kaikan. But, of course, you develop feelings for Takeshi & Joji as time goes on. Conflicted feelings make things complicated for yourself, and you knew you had to chose one in the end.
Relationships: ???/Reader, Narushima Koga/Reader, Wakatsuki Takeshi/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Stuck between a Wild Tiger & a Poisonous Snake

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N): This is a three part series that I got from a dream I had a two weeks ago. With me being me, I had to write this. I made the reader the same age as them so by 3rd part she should be in her 40′s. Also Poisonous snake is Joji’s epithet and nothing toxic happens in this series. I’ll try my best with writing this mini series.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After moving to Japan, a friend of your told you to take Karate lessons at the school she goes to. Going on a whim, you decide to follow her advice. But who know it would lead to a new life with friends and... romantic feelings?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Name)-Your Name 
> 
> (R/N)-Random Name
> 
> Reader’s age: 19-20′s, preferably early 20′s

Karate wasn’t necessarily your life but rather an intense hobby you did. When you moved to Japan around the age of 19-20 was when you took up for time while adjusting to your new life. Although Japanese wasn’t your first language, it was proficient enough for clear communication and daily use. A friend of yours, Mira, suggested to do Karate at the Rukoshin Kaikan Karate school where she goes.

Taking her word, you went with her to take classes there and to your surprise it was fun. You did have some martial art experience and a little karate before hand but that’s it. However, this was different because you got to see other woman there as well and immerse yourself. But that wasn’t the only thing that caught your eye. Around the same time as your classes, a male dojo was also in session too. Among your classmates, they told you that class holds some of the most powerful fighters, yet only two caught  
the attention of your classmates, including your friend.

Wakatsuki Takeshi and Narushima Joji.

Or the “Wild Tiger” and the “Poisonous Snake” as they were mostly known as. Anyway, you were curious yourself about the two but since the classes ran at the same time and were separated by sex it was hard to see them in action. But after awhile, you did manage to encounter them on two separate occasions.

You accidently bumped into Wakatsuki, roaming the halls while looking for Mira. You went to turn the corner and bumped into something hard, which was strange because you’re pretty sure there was no wall when you turned. But whatever it was, it was hard enough to knock you off your feet. Oddly enough, you didn’t hit the floor. Rather someone was holding you up with their, firm yet soft grip, you looked up to see who prevented your fall. It was a man with a very well-built stature, sharp jaw line, and slight dirty blonde hair. But it was obvious he was very good looking. After setting you on your feet, you apologize for not looking and bumping into him. Yet, he said it wasn't your fault, apologizing for not being more aware of his surrounding. He then introduced himself to you and that’s how you caught his name, Wakatsuki Takeshi. You took notice for someone his size and build, he was a un-intimidating soft-spoken man. Since you were still unfamiliar with the building, Wakatsuki showed you around and eventually founded Mira. You thanked him for his kindness and you hope to see him around.

You then crossed paths Narushima in a sparring match. Within your class, you were considered one of their elite even though you haven’t been there the longest. After one of your sessions, your instructor invited you, Mira, and a few of your classmates to come watch the other dojo’s sparring matches. You agreed and made your way there. Upon entering, you seem to come upon a matched that had already ended, with one guy on the floor wheezing for air while the other looked unfazed at all. It was when it was brought to your attention by Mira that the one that’s unfazed was Joji Narushima. From what she told you, he’s one of the most experienced fighters and climbing the ranks of being Dan. Once settled, all of you watched another one of his sparring matches before it changed. You then understood why he was such a big deal to your classmates, he really meant business and wasn’t playing around. After a couple of matches, some shorter then others, you saw your instructor talk to Narushima and pointed in the direction of your group. You had no clue what was happening between the two, but after she pointed Narushima nodded his head and agreed on something. Once the current sparring match ended, there was a small break before the other half of the sparring matches took place. You, Mira, and your classmates talked comment on the previous matches before someone went up and said if you didn’t mind doing a sparring match. Besides the egging of your group, you agreed to go up. You wondered who you were fighting until you remember your instructor talking to Narushima, you were going to fight Narushima. Nervousness over took you as sparing partner was a considered a powerful fighter, but you still were going to put in effort into the fight. The sparring ended in a tie; however, you didn’t see it like that. It seemed one sided due to strength difference yet you holded yourself enough for the time to run out. It was a shock to almost everyone within the dojo because only a selective few have tied or hold themselves up against the Narushima. Once the sparring matches were done, Mira and your classmates invited you to come hangout with them. Before you could answer, someone called out your name that you kind of recognize but not quite. Spinning your head in the direction of the voice, you saw Narushima walking over to you. You stayed, wondering what he wanted from you. He said for being a newbie at the school, you did pretty well against him and he wants to spar with you again. You didn’t think much about it but you weren’t intimidated by his presence and agreed to his request. You both shook hands and you left with Mira and your classmates.

As time passed, those same few classmates became your best friends, Mira became your closest confidant, you became well-immersed in Rukoshin Kaikan and became one of their elite female karate fighters. But that wasn’t the only thing that changed when you were at there, you eventually became friends with Wakatsuki and Narushima separately. Nothing out of the ordinary with it, it was just how you always had a good time when you hung out them. Takeshi and you would usually comment when you both watched certain sparring matches and talked mostly once your classes were done. The conversations were nice and nothing super awkward. He offered to walk you home every time which was nice of him since it kept you company as you lived alone. The walks were pleasant and comfortable where talking wasn’t needed. He was such a gentleman and respected your space too. But due to him dedicating himself to karate and trains himself, you don’t hang out frequently but you two make it work. Versus when your with Joji. You two sparred together, hell Joji has helped with with certain techniques and forms, cracking a few jokes here and there aka being half-baked together, and you two always eat out together. You’re not going to lie, Joji got great taste in food places. Although there were times Joji had said some pretty smooth brain things that physically hurt your soul and destroyed your brain cell, but he hasn’t said anything too half-baked which was okay... for now.

Anyhow, your friends along with Mira took notice of this and won’t ever leave you alone with it. From outings, breaks in between classes, to just using the bathroom, they have to ask you about the two guys and what’s the status. You were never to say “we’re nothing more then friends” type of person whenever they asked you. This was mostly due to the reason that you had accumulated certain feelings for them but none were enough to manifest strong feelings of endearment for neither. It was amicable for the most part but it would be wrong if you denied developing feelings for any of the two. It doesn’t happen with every male you hung out with, it’s just Joji and Takeshi were a different case. Your friends knew it was bound to happen where you had to choose one of them, and so did you. However, your friends were honest with you and one of the things they constantly said was you’re possibly the only woman that actually has gotten close to the two men. You brushed it off as false but they pretty much confirmed it by other people at the school so arguing was pointless. Besides that, your friends and Mira would help you out and give you their full support. You thanked and promise to spill the tea with them when you have some.

Over the course of a few years, you’ve gotten fairly close Wakatsuki and Narushima. The two aren’t friends but know of the other, which is “unproblematic” as what your friends would say. However, there were two occasions that made you comes to terms with your situation. 

Both of them happened within a span of two weeks. First up was Wakatsuki, although your session has ended you decided to stay behind for a bit. Narushima was busy doing something so he couldn’t hang out with you that day. But Wakatsuki was still there doing some more training and you decided to pay him a visit. You found out he was in a empty dojo and you eventually found it. Upon entering the dojo, you found an exhausted Wakatsuki with a slightly bloodied hand.

“Takeshi, what did you do to your hand?”

At the sound of your voice, he shifts his head to you with slight wide eyes.

“Oh (Name), um, I guess I went a little over for conditioning my strikes”.

His hand had stopped bleeding and dried up around his bruised knuckles, but it was kind of unsettling to see his hand like that. You sighed and shook your head before striding over to him. You sat on the bench next to him and beckoned him to sit with you. 

Taking a seat, he gave you a quizzical look until you pulled out a first aid kit from your duffle bag. You gently grabbed his hand, cleaning his wounded knuckles before applying gauze and wrapping it up in bandages.

“(Name), you didn’t have to do this. I would’ve been fine.”

“Wakatsuki, it’s okay. Plus, I know you don’t know how to do this to yourself anyway. Now, make sure you change the gauze and bandages before you sleep tonight.”

Wakatsuki puts his hands up in defense as you nagged on him.

“Alright, I hear you. Thank you, (Name).”

You both gazed into each other smiling softy. After a few seconds, you break away, looking at the clock while placing the kit back into your bag. It was getting late. Your place wasn’t far but it was a walk to say the least. Wakatsuki took notice of your annoyed expression before getting up and changing into his clothes. Of course, you didn’t look when he did but you couldn’t help but admire his figure, chiseled to the core and very well-built... 

Wait a minute! 

You shouldn’t be thinking about him in that way! You caught yourself before your mind wondered into another place of an unspeakable reality. Snapping out of it, you noticed Wakatsuki was done changing and had his bag on him. Wakatsuki offered to walk you him as a way to repay for patching up his hand. It would be rude to decline his offer so you let him walk you home. It never offended you, it was a nice and caring gesture. On the walk home, you talked about your classes and what’s been going on in your lives. It was pleasant atmosphere, no tension or awkwardness, just nice. Once you arrived at your apartment, you thanked Takeshi for walking you home. He made sure you were in your place before leaving. You had a hard time sleeping that night.

A few days later, you hung out with Narushima after both of your sessions ended early. The two of you did some short sparring and Narushima even help you on some of your techniques and executions. Afterwards, you both left and wondered Tokyo for a place to eat. Having no preference, you were up for anything. Before your stomach can let out a whale call, Joji recommended on going to a Yakiniku place that you haven’t been to yet. Once entering, it wasn’t crowded but there were a decent amount of people inside. The waiter guided you to a secluded booth and by now you and Narushima were damn hungry. You didn’t go over board with your orders, however you ordered a little more than what the average person would get. It was small talk for most of the time, mostly b/c your mouth was full of food you never gave yourself a chance to talk. But while the meat was cooking or plating your meal, you two talked here and there. Joji was never a sloppy eater, but boy does he eat a lot. He was chowing down on a juicy piece of meat when some of the sauce and juice dripped onto the corner of his mouth. You didn’t notice it before til you he went in for another piece to which you stopped him.

“Joji, stop for a second.”

Raising his eyebrows and staring at you, he froze at your demand. He thought something was wrong until he saw your hand go for a napkin. You held his face with your left and wipe the sauce off with your right. Joji gave you a quick thanks before going back to eating. Not even 5 minutes later, it happened again. This time, both corners of his mouth had spots of sauce on them.

“Joji, you feral bastard, can you keep the sauce off your mouth for one minute? I don’t want your shirt to get stained by your careless eating habits.”

“Uh yeah, sorry about that, (Name).”

Did you hear that right? Joji Narushima apologized to you? It’s not that he can’t say that he’s sorry, it was a rare occurrence to see him say sorry, and especially to you as well. But you guessed because you were his friend so that’s probably the reason. An hour has passed or so and let’s just say you’re satisfied, not full but satisfied. You can tell Joji was too by his crossed arms on the table and using a toothpick to pick out the meat from his teeth. Out of the blue, you cracked a stupid joke thinking it wasn’t funny. That was a lie considering how you and Narushima stifled your laughter at the absolute stupidity of it. While you’re looking at him, you noticed his smile. In contrast to his aura and appearance, his smile adds a touch of softness to him you’d never expect. Oddly enough, it suited him well. You wished he would smile like that more often because it brought contentment for you. 

Woah, hold your horses there!

Not again! You thought you could manage your feelings but they’re going in directions which swerve from what you intended. Although you invited him and said you were going to pay, Joji said he would since he suggested this restaurant in the first place. He also said it was to pay back from the last time you two ate out together because you paid that time. You were gonna protest but by the look in his eye he was persistent in his answer and was gonna pay either way. Once paying the bill, you left and wondered the streets of Tokyo. You never can get over how beautiful Tokyo is at night. It’s been a few years since you moved here but you still can’t get enough of it. And yet, Joji’s company made it an even better experience. 

‘Yikes, not this again! I shouldn’t be thinking like this about Narushima! UGH, why do I do this to myself?!’

You mentally try to silence your emotions on the fast. Of course, you were brought back when Joji said he would walk you home. You agreed to ease your thoughts but also because he was going to walk you home either way. Nothing happened on the walk home other than you and Joji being brain-dead/half-baked together. You both weren’t loud damn did you laugh out loud no more than three times. Finally making it to your apartment, he waits for you to get inside and leaves when you’re all okay. You had trouble sleeping that night as well.

After sometime you decided to hit up one of your friends, (R/N), for some help because she was another confidant you went to alongside Mira. After telling your dilemma and talking to her, she suggested to call up the group for what seems like a round table discussion. You did and called up the girls, you all met up at a restaurant that had private rooms and decided to have dinner as well. After eating, you practically spilled the whole thing to them. From the way you just spilled it all out without stopping to breath, they get the picture. 

“(Name), it really shouldn’t be that hard to decide. I mean, it’s too obvious on who’s being putt on the scale.”

“First off, that’s mean of you to say that. Second, this isn’t really an easy decision for me.”

Before you say anything else, Mira just in your defense to get her two cents in.

“(Name) does have a point. Unlike us, she’s pretty close with Wakatsuki and Narushima. Either way, this is a hard decision on her part because she feels it’s wrong to chose one over the other but that’s not the case here.”  
Everyone, including yourself, knew Mira had a point so you explained why it was hard to chose between the two boys.

“Narushima is someone I just get along very well. The vibe we have is something close of a couple but not really. I know we’re great friends but there were some moments that felt it could be more than that. Wakatsuki is just absolutely sweet. He’s so nice and kind for someone of his build and stature. He cares for me and treats me well along but at times I think we were more than just friends. Both men are amazing friends and I care deeply for them. It’s just...Yeah...”

Mira, (R/N), and the rest about their thoughts and advice to you about you handling the situation. But they were aware they couldn’t have a preference on any of the them since they were good men. Upon connecting the dots and using your decision-making process, you finalized who you were really in love with. After thanking your friends and paying for dinner, you all left to go home as you decide on how to confess to them and how much time you’re willing to build up.  


As you go in the opposite direction from your friends, you didn’t notice the odd side glance from (R/N) that went into your direction.  



End file.
